


I hate you

by supernotcool



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Ex Sex, F/M, POV First Person, Personal Growth, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernotcool/pseuds/supernotcool
Summary: ex sex. yeah. vent shit. kinda inspiring, a lot of feelings, you should read.
Relationships: reader x ex
Kudos: 1





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm sorry this isn't sailor moon (im supposed to keep this story under a fandom and sailor moon is the main fandom I write for so) but I hope y'all enjoy this. Its ok if u don't its mostly a vent.

I lay here on my bed in the darkness of the night, body on top of the blankets, hands at my sides and eyes closed. I lay here thinking of what we could've been. What we would do at this very moment. 

You enter through my front door, unannounced. You search for me and find me instantly. 

I hate you, you are the most disgusting person I've ever laid eyes on. You make me so angry and I never wanna see you ever again.

Tears form in my eyes as I stare at you in my door frame and ask you what you want from me.

Instead of you asking for me back, you ridicule me, tell me you stopped loving me long ago and that I was a waste of your time. You hate me as much as I hate you.

I want you dead.

I wish you never came into my life.

You inconsiderate piece of shit.

I want nothing to do with you anymore.

I wish I never met you.

I never wanna see you ever again.

You used me and abused me and made me feel like worthless shit.

You threw me away like I never meant anything to you.

I hate you so much.

You raise your hand to my cheek and stroke the soft skin there ever-so gently, your hand begins to cup my cheek and you bring your thumb to meet my lips. I hesitate, then open my mouth to let the salty finger in. I wrap my lips around it and suck on it gently, I know how much you loved that. But now you show a stern look on your face. You've matured since we last were together, I can't make you weak to your knees anymore.

You remove your finger from my mouth and bring it to yours, licking off the saliva I left there.

In a flash, we are laying on my bed side to side. We stare into each others eyes until you crawl on top of me. You push my hair away from my neck and start sucking slowly down my skin, biting in just the right places. I hold in my moans, I can't let you know that you still have the same effect on me. It gets harder as you bite down on my sweet spot at the base of my neck. You lift you head from my neck and stare into my eyes once more. You move your lips to my ear and whisper how you longed to do these things to me. I shudder under your breath, then lift my hand up to your head and wrap my fingers through the roots of your hair. Your eyes close slowly as I massage you scalp like I've done so many times before, a moment of weakness.

I still hate you.

But you're so fucking beautiful.

Our lips meet for the first time in months. It starts slow but the pace increases quickly. Our lips move in sync with each other and our tongues intertwine. We pant breathlessly in between kisses as we claw at each other for more. Lust fills our bodies as we rub every inch of exposed skin against each other. 

You break the kiss to rip my already rising shirt off my body, leaving me in just my sports bra and shorts. You dive into the exposed skin, kissing down my chest and my stomach. Once you're through with that, you pull the bra off my body with no hesitation, leaving my bare breasts out for you to see. I visibly try and hide myself, but you pin my arms down to restrain me. You tell me that you've seen them before and I tell you it's different this time. 

You sit there with a stern look on your face as you wait for me to comply. There's no more love in your eyes. There hasn't been in months. 

I slowly reveal myself to you, wishing I could feel the trust and comfort I felt once before, with the man who made me feel like the most loved girl in the world. I longed to meet that man again, although I knew I never would, some other girl might. 

You lower yourself to my body once again and slowly kiss the skin around my breasts, making sure to tease the hardening buds. My body rolls under yours, waiting and begging for more. I am unable to hold in the moan I release as you suck and pull on my right nipple. My fingers tangle through your hair out of instinct, you continue your job on my left one too. I whisper sweet words under my breath as you please my body in all the right ways.

You work your way down my stomach to my hipbone, I feel your tongue brush along the line of my panties before removing them. I squirm under you as I know what's coming next. I wonder if you'd do everything the same or if you'd change things up. I'm sure you don't care anymore enough to slowly work me and hit all my sweet spots.

Fuck you. 

You tease my clit as you always used to, kissing around it and maintaining direct eye contact as you do so. You place a single kiss on the special spot you know so well, and as expected, you followed it up with a confused look and ask me what more I wanted.

Typical of you to make me say what I want, you know how hard of a time I have doing that.

I shakily beg you to make me feel good and continue your actions, you comply and begin to lick my slowly.

The motions, the sensations, the leg-shaking orgasm. It all feels exactly the same, like you remembered exactly what to do.

I feel myself coming close, and as I do, I feel the urge to say the words I don't want to say.

The three words.

The three words I hate so much.

The three words I've been hiding for the last few months.

Instead, I just say,

I hate you.

As you finish me off, you bring you head back up to level with my face. You tell me you know, and that you hate me too. I swallow the lump in my throat, although at this point it felt like a brick. We stare into each others eyes for what feels like a minute, then you lay down on my chest. Your hair falling over my face and your cheek pressed against my chest. We lay like this for hours, as I stroke your hair, and you stroke my skin and leave small kisses on my neck.

I lay in my bed, alone, and think of this. A scenario I could imagine thousands of times.

But that's not reality, reality is accepting that things are the way they are.

And reality is supposed to be me hating you.

So that's what I'll do, I'll hate you.

One day.


End file.
